


A very merry unbirthday to you

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: In one of the rare occasions in which Aziraphale and Crowley spend the night together at Crowley's apartment, Aziraphale finds a box. What he will find inside will leave him speechless.[Fictober 2019, Day 4]





	A very merry unbirthday to you

In one of the rare occasions in which Aziraphale and Crowley spend the night together at Crowley's apartment, Aziraphale finds a box.

What pushes Aziraphale to open it to inspect the content is not only the curiosity derived from the fact that Crowley has a scarce number of possession, so finding something new is like opening another small door to Crowley’s world, but also because he found it peeking from under the bed. Which is highly suspicious.

So as Crowley sleeps calmly, Aziraphale goes into the kitchen and opens the box. What he finds astonishes him: the box is full of birthday wishes.

Which shouldn't be possible since they were created before time, before everything…

But still those were indeed birthday wishes.

_ “Dear Mr. Crowley I know you don't like celebrating your birthday but you’re always a dear to this old lady so I made you some biscuits. _

_ Happy birthday, dear! _

_ Msr Davies from the apartment upstairs” _

_ “My dear, even if I’m not in England this doesn’t mean I forget. Happy birthday! I owe you a birthday kiss. _

_ Yours truly, Freddie._

_P.S. People absolutely adore ‘Good Old Fashioned Loverboy’, hope your loverboy does too.”_

Aziraphale reads the various cards, coming from artists, neighbours, and bartenders. All very nice and thoughtful; they give him an image of Crowley that is so unlike the man he sees everyday but also, in a strange way, also very appropriate.

One card in particular catches the angel’s eye; it’s a postcard from Spain. He doesn’t completely understand what’s written on it but the person has signed it also with a date which, if his Spanish isn’t too rusty, should be Crowley’s birthday. With a bit of anxiety, he realizes that it’s merely days away.

He knows that if Crowley didn’t say anything it’s because he doesn’t really care about it, which is not wrong. Being as old as they are makes you indifferent to these types of celebrations, but still he feels his heartbeat speed up at the idea of finding the perfect gift for Crowley. Maybe he can even cook a cake for him!

So he does just that. The remaining days before the demon’s birthday are spent looking around London for the perfect gift and for cake recipes.

When the day comes, Aziraphale is a bundle of nerves; until Crowley enters the bookshop.

“Angeeel” the demon screams, announcing his presence.

However, all his vitality dies when he looks into the bookshop...or what should be the bookshop. Because now there are birthday decorations around the place, and even some balloons. At the centre of the room there’s a small table and Aziraphale is awkwardly standing near it, a pointy hat and an anxious expression on. On the table there’s a very poorly decorated cake.

Crowley immediately checks if he has somehow ended up in a parallel reality, but no...nothing out of the ordinary.

“Happy birthday dear!” Aziraphale says excited.

When Crowley doesn’t say anything, he continues: “Do you...like it?”

“What...wh...how did you know?” is what Crowley manages to say, after a few tries.

“I accidentally found in your apartment a box full of birthday wishes, and I thought that, even though we know it’s not real and that for us it doesn’t make sense to celebrate it, I’ve also never been there for it so I wanted to make up for the lost ones” he says, feeling the anxiety rise by the minute. 

“I...ehm...ngk” Crowley says and immediately goes towards Aziraphale to kiss him.

“I’m happy you enjoy it. I also made a cake! I don’t guarantee on its taste, since it’s my first time cooking…” Aziraphale says breathless, feeling all the tension leave his body as Crowley keeps leaving kisses on his cheek, and jaw, and neck. “Come on, dear. I know you don’t enjoy eating but at least try it” 

“I’d rather eat something else at the moment” Crowley murmurs, capturing again Aziraphale’s mouth. 

“Dear...please…uh! I also bought you a gift!” He says, fighting his desire to keep kissing Crowley.

“What?” 

“Yes!” he just says, running towards the back of the shop; leaving a perplexed Crowley behind.

He returns after a minute with a plant. A very beautiful and very rare plant. One that Crowley did not wish to have. No sir. Not at all.

“I know you didn’t ask for this but I couldn’t help notice the heart eyes you had when we passed that flower shop a couple of months ago. Apparently it’s very rare so it took a while to find it but anyway, what do you think?” Aziraphale says, giving the plant to Crowley.

And Crowley definitely does not hug it close to his chest or take his tongue out to smell it better. No sir.

“I also have some Chateau Margaux waiting for us” he continues, trying hard to contain his smile. 

“I think that I should have told you before about my fake birthday if this is what I can receive” the demon says, fighting to take his eyes off his new beautiful plant.

“And I have so much more planned for tonight” Aziraphale replies, winking at him.

“Oh really?” Crowley says, taking Aziraphale’s hand and following him towards the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you're enjoying this challange as much as I do.  
Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
